Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that performs a printing operation by ejecting ink onto a printing medium and a liquid storage member used in a printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
For a conventional ink jet printing apparatus, there is a configuration including a head that ejects ink, an ink tank that stores ink, and an ink flow path that connects the head and the ink tank (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-208151). The ink tank has a buffer tank communicating with the atmosphere and is designed so that air flows into the ink tank from the buffer tank in the case where ink is consumed in the head.
In the ink jet printing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-208151, the opening of a communication flow path through which the ink tank and the buffer tank communicate within the buffer than is arranged under an ejection port surface of the head so as to prevent ink from leaking out of the head. Due to the configuration such as this, the interior of the head is maintained in the negative pressure state by a hydraulic head difference.